Lyssa in the Country of Hearts
by LooneyWriter
Summary: Lyssa is a young girl whose negativity gets the best of her. Living with her older sister, Shelby,  after their mother commited suicide and ran away cause of their abusive father. Gets sweeped off her feet one day and was taken down the rabbit hole...
1. A World Where Everyone Loved You

**Lyssa in the Country of Hearts: Chapter 1: A World Where Everyone Loved You:**

"So, wait...let me get this straight." I say to my older sister beside me. We were hanging out in our backyard behind our little log cabin. We are orphans, but we are free and strong.

"A girl named Alice Liddell...was asleep in her garden. A white rabbit pops out of the no where and tells her to follow him. Before she could respond the rabbit turns into a white haired, red eyed, man and takes her all the way down the rabbit hole. Forces her to drink a liquid that made her have to stay in the Country of Hearts until the vile was filled again and she had the choice of going back home or to stay..but then Blood the re-image of the Mad Hatter got her to stay..." I clarified.

"Yep! Great story huh?" My older sister: Shelby asked.

"Yeah...I guess..since I love Alice in Wonderland, it's one of my favorite stories. As well as the sequel..I loved it when Mom used to read it to me, over and over..it was the only thing to get me to go to sleep..." I said, as I began to rock myself back and forth the way our Mom did to me, and reminisced on those loving times.

Only to have the cruel and dark memories rise again. Our Mother died a few months ago. She was emotionally and mentally depressed and committed suicide..our father never loved us, that's how mom got so depressed, he was a sick and twisted man. Who forced my mother upon marriage. She would always tell us how we were the only positive outcome of her and our dad's marriage. When Shelby was around 18, and when I was around 16, was when our Mom committed suicide, and we obeyed the last thing she told us to do...run.

We've been living in this old cabin for about 4 weeks now. It's not the best place to call home, but at least it's worthy of the name.

My name is Lyssa, I've got shoulder length blonde hair. I always keep in a ponytail. I've got eyes that change from green to blue depending on the light and the way I'm facing it. There's nothing special to say about me...except that I'm a tomboy, I don't take crap from anyone, I'm independent, and I have a bad habit to thinking of only the negative.

My older sister: Shelby. Has waist length brown curly hair. The most beautiful pair of brown eyes that looked like smooth chocolate ice cream. She looks so much like our mother..so graceful, beautiful, and she was our mother. We were complete opposites, if no one knew we were sisters they'd think we were just people who just knew one another, like friends. The poor girl tries all she can to push me toward the positive things in life, but I can't it's like all I can think of is the negative.

Shelby says it's because, I've experienced nothing but negative in my life. She would tell me how Mom would tell her things like:

"_It's such a sad thing...Lyssa knows better, she knows what's really going on..I don't know why I try to cover it.."_

"_A word of advice about your sister. Shelby, you can't hide anything from her. She'll keep pushing and pushing you to were your saying more than what she wanted to know."_

I'm not sure if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing. My sister says it's a perfect mixture of both, but I'm not so sure about that.

"Where did you hear that re-image of Alice in Wonderland, Shelby?" I ask her, as she set out the vegetables we were going to cut up for dinner. We were back in our log cabin. Shelby was going to make our Mom's famous homemade vegetable soup. I could make it too, but when Shelby makes it..it's like Mom made it already. I started cutting up a tomato as she started explaining.

"I overheard some girls my age talking about it, as I got the vegetables from the store. I figured it might suit your interest since you love Alice in Wonderland." Shelby explained as she started cutting up a potato.

"Besides what you told me, is there anything else about that story..?" I ask, grabbing another vegetable to cut.

"Hm...oh yes...the residents in the Country of Hearts. Right after meeting everyone, Alice learned how they all would fall in love with her...and how the Country itself was at war. Life is meaningless to some..for their hearts are clocks...and when dead...a person picks them up and takes them to a watch maker to repair them. They might be reborn, but they won't be the same person they once was..That's all I could comprehend." Shelby informed.

"Oh! That reminds me I got something for you!" Shelby reached into the bag and searched all inside.

As she searched. I decided to reply to her explanation. "A whole Country where everyone loves you...wow...that would seem a bit annoying for Alice..but wait don't they have a choice not to?" I ask.

"Well, I-I'm not sure..I didn't catch everything those girls said...but you would think they would be able to have a choice to love someone or not..." Shelby answered.

"I hope they did..." I replied silently, but not to were Shelby could hear, or it really didn't matter.

"Wait! Did you say you got something for me?" I ask in a cheery voice.

"Yep, and I made sure I got extra. So we could also have some for the soup itself..and some for you to snack on..." Whatever it was she hid it behind her back as she came closer to me.

"What! What is it?" I asked.

She revealed it..my favorite vegetable...a perfectly washed, orange colored carrot. I loved carrots ever since that's all we had to eat when our Dad was "out" and there was nothing else for me, Shelby, or our mom to eat. To be honest, I actually drove myself to liking them. Since, my negativity drove me to thinking this might be all I ever get to eat for the rest of my life. I quickly snatched it from my sister's hand and became chewing on it.

My sister giggled. "Lyssa, I swear you'd make an excellent rabbit."

I stopped chewing like a hyped rabbit/bunny/hare and softly said. "And you'd make an excellent mother.."

My sister softly smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks, Lyssa..your an excellent sister.."

"No, I'm not! I'm nothing special...all I do is be negative and be all tough and stubborn." I insisted.

"Lyssa, Lyssa, Lyssa...you are looking at it all wrong...Your strong and independent, you let no one fool you. You know better when people are trying to hide something from you. And you have some sort of pull on people to were when they look dead into your blue/green eyes...they just can't never lie to you.." Shelby said to me as she kissed my head and then started cooking up the broth. I looked back down at my half eaten carrot. I thought more of what my sister said...and if it's true. I took a bite of my carrot.

"Soup's done!" She called out. She really didn't need to. The log cabin has only one floor, and I was just over in the corner of the room. Shelby handed me a bowl and spoon. Just the sweet, warm blend of all the vegetables scents and the broth's scent mixed together, could of filled me up. I took a bite. I smiled, as joyful memories of me, Shelby, and our Mom came back to me.

* * *

_I was only 6. Shelby was 8. My Mom was cooking some soup. While I was reading Alice in Wonderland . I was at the part where Alice arrives at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. That was one of my most favorite chapters. Shelby was reading one of our Dad's geography books. I felt sorry for my sister. While I was reading a funny, imaginative, nonsense story. She was reading a obvious, fact-full, and serious book._

"_Shelby...wanna read Alice in Wonderland with me?" I ask her._

"_I would love too Lyssa..but Dad said I have to read this to at least chapter 13 before he gets home.." Shelby reminded me._

"_What for? It's not like your going to need to know that stuff any time soon!" I argued, as if I was talking to Dad myself._

_Shelby sighed._

"_Lyssa's right..Shelby...you put that book down and read with Lyssa..." Our mom was stirring up the broth in a pan she held._

"_But what about..Dad.." Shelby reminded._

"_Don't you worry about him...Now read with your sister...you too might find it a bit interesting.." Mom said as she left back into the kitchen._

_Shelby put the book down and sat down beside me. I went back all the way back to Chapter 1, so she can understand it all. When we reached to the chapter about the Knaves' of Hearts' trial, when the soup was done. We head to the Kitchen and sat down at the dinner table. I was on our mom's right. Shelby was on our mom's left. As we ate. My mom asked. "So Shelby..what do you think of the story?"._

"_Brilliantly written! But now I can't help but wonder...why is a raven like a writing desk...?" My sister answered in a wondering tone._

"_It gets more curiouser and curiouser by the second!" I claimed. My mom and sister, both laughed. _

"_Mom...why do you think Dad wanted me to read such a boring book?" Shelby asked._

"_I'm not sure sweetie...I teach y'all everything you two need to know at your age..." Mom said taking a sip of the broth._

"_Well, I would of stood up to him! Say how we're to young for such things! Some of us want some fun in our lives! And not waste it on reading information we'll probably never need in the future and how that was big waste of our childhood!" I exclaimed._

"_Lyssa...if I didn't agree with you, I'd say you better not talk like that! But I guess as long as he's not here..it's okay...but you need to watch what you say sweetie..okay?" My mom warned me._

"_Yes, ma'am." I replied, as I took a spoonful of soup. _

"_Mom, why did you marry such a horrid man like Dad.." Shelby asked._

"_Oh, please! The man doesn't even deserve to be called Dad, or Father or anything else along those lines!" I scoffed._

"_Girls...I know..I know...Eric isn't the most...wonderful person in the world...but...but..." Mom was losing her words._

"_Mom...did he force you to marry him? It's okay to tell us...let it out...it helps.." I tell her. She gave me a loving smile. _

"_Oh, Lyssa...Oh, Shelby...I don't care much about your father...I hate him just as much as you two do...but...if it wasn't for him you two wouldn't be here...and I don't know where I would be without you two..." Mom explained, as she brought all three of us into a group hug._

* * *

When the memory finished, I too was finished with my soup, and before I knew it..I was also asleep in my little corner of the room. Even though I couldn't see it. I pictured it in my head. A smile over my sister's face as she places a blanket she knitted over me and a soft pillow behind my head.

I also hear her say softly to me. "I love you, Lyssa. Sweet dreams." I replied the same to her.

Though while I was dreaming sweet dreams...reality was slowing becoming..._a nightmare_.


	2. Fire in the House

**Lyssa in the Country of Hearts: Chapter 2: Fire in the House:**

"LYSSA! GET OUT OF THE CABIN!" I could hear my sister shout, but when I awoke..all I saw was smoke, sparks, and worse of all flames! I could hear my sister's voice shouting my name. It sounds like she's near the door. I ran toward her, being blinded by the smoke, and only following by my sister's voice. I was able to reach her, but before we could even turn the knob. A huge explosion went off. We were tossed into the hard cold ground. Our log cabin was in flames, the only place we called home. I look toward my sister.

Her and I were both burned.

I was burned on both of my shoulder blades, and her hair was burnt a bit. It used to be just by the waist..now it was only all the way to the end of her back. What shocked me most was that how she wasn't moving.

Unlike me, I was already trying to get up on my feet and I was trying to get her to wake up, but she wouldn't budge. I started crying as I plummeted my face to the grass.

"L-Lyssa?" I heard my sister said. Her voice sounding very shaky. She was also coughing up smoke. How grateful I was to hear my sister's voice again, but for some reason, I ended up seeing blackness.

My eyes were somehow sealed shut. The last thing I remember before going unconscious was someone lifting me up and me trying to escape this unknown person's grasp, and my sister yelling at the person. Though sadly we were both weak, that explosion knocked everything out of us. I decided to let whoever take me, take me, but when I regain my energy. I'm gonna be talking business, so let whoever think they've succeeded in taking me, but as for the rest...I'll guarantee a fail.

* * *

"Wake up, Lyssa...wake up!" Someone said. I could tell by the tone of voice he was a male. Though when I looked at him. Although I see the male human traits of him..I also see...rabbit traits? If you consider rabbit ears traits...or characteristics.

"W-Who are you?" I ask.

"My name's Peter White..I've brought you here..Drink this.." Peter ordered as he handed me a vile with a heart shaped topper.

"Why should I? What is it? Where is here?" So many questions I wanna ask this bunny eared dude, but he just sighed and shook his head.

"I won't tell you...until...you drink every last drop..." Peter said.

I walked up to him and grab hold of his red jacket. "I won't let you go until you tell me where in the _hell_, am I?" I even shook him up a bit.

"Shake me all you want, and threaten me all you want..I won't tell you a thing until you drink this!"

I was getting impatient and when I saw there wasn't going to be a win, win situation. I took a drink of the vile.

"Great..we have another participant.." Peter whispered.

I ignored it though. "Now, will you tell me where the heck am I?" I asked.

"Walk through this door...and you'll be in the Country of Hearts..." Peter said as he opened the door, and vanished.

I walked through the door...I was wide-eyed..I looked around me and saw nothing but strong, healthy growing trees. With the most beautiful and shiniest green leaves I've ever seen. I love nature and plants. Back at home there wasn't that much plant life..there was back when my mom was alive..but it's like now she's dead..so did the beauty in our home.

Not in the Country of Hearts, there was nothing but plant life all around. I loved it, I already felt attached to the place. I walked and walked down the pathways not knowing for sure where I was going, but I had a feeling I was going to realize sooner or later.

Then all of a sudden I get caught in a branch, but the branch didn't reach my head but my...rabbit ears? Since when did I get rabbit ears too! I hope it'll just be me and Peter with these ears. After being freaked out by having rabbit ears all of a sudden, I came to a place...a mansion...of some sort...along with a gate that went around the entire perimeter of the mansion. I hadn't seen a mansion in forever...mainly cause back home..my sister and I lived in the poor part of our country.

Before long, I see two boys. They seem like brothers, twin brothers to be exact. One was wearing a red uniform. The other was wearing a blue uniform.

"Look brother! Another outsider!" The one in blue said pointing his ax at me.

"Maybe we'll get the chance to kill this one bother! Oh, what fun it'll be!" The red one agreed.

I wasn't liking where this was going.

"What fun it will be my brother...especially since no one's around." The blue replied.

Both of them were getting awfully close and I was freaking out inside..I was praying in my head someone would come and help me out...

A thought, no a quote my sister told me. Commenting me, like she'd always do when I put myself down. The quote was: _"Lyssa, your so open..you can reach out and pull out the better in others..you always did the same for me when Mom was around..and I'll do the same in return when ever you bag on yourself_ _or when you are close to making a bad decision...or an easy mistake..which ever it maybe..I'll do it...like you do for others."_

"How am I going to reach out to the good into two people I don't even freaking know?" I asked myself inside my head.

Then someone else came along..a tall, light-orange haired, violet eyed, dude...with..wouldn't you know it..a pair of tanned hare ears. A lot like mine. I hated to admit...he did look really cute and handsome

"What are you Bloody Twins up too...oh.." He says looking from the twins to me.

"GREAT!" The red one yelled in complaint.

"YOU RUINED IT AGAIN YOU STUPID NEWBIE-HARE!" The blue one yelled.

Both of them looked like they were wanting to kill him more than they did me.

"You guys remembered what happen last time...do we really want the boss to come by again and give us the same warning...I'm sure tired of giving you two the same warning." The hare-eared dude said.

For some reason I felt positive and...safe around him..I don't know why or how..but he did. Probably cause he saved me from being sliced by these two twin brothers. Finally I felt positive with someone else other than my sister or my mother, but was it worth the feeling..was it worth a thought?

"No..." The two brothers hung their heads in disappointment. I couldn't tell..rather it was because they hated the fact the "newbie-hare" had a point and they didn't like admitting it, or they didn't get their chance to kill me.

"What's your name Miss?" He asked. "My name's Elliot March.."

"M-Mines Lyssa..." I replied softly.

He chuckled. "It's okay..we won't hurt you..for all we know.."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better..." I said.

"Our names are Tweedle Dee and Dum!" The twin brothers said in union.

"Which ones Dee and which one's Dum?" I ask.

"I'm Dee." The one in the blue uniform said.

"I'm Dum." The one in the red uniform said.

"I see..." I reply.

I was actually starting to feel comfortable here..although I almost died just to get to realize it.

"Hm..it's fixing to get late soon..you better stay with us, Lyssa. Boss will be back in a few minutes...he's the owner of the mansion.." Elliot told me as he opened the gate and lead me inside the mansion.

"When I get back..I better still see you two here..." Elliot warned.

"Shut up!" Dum called over his shoulder.

"Yeah! Ya stupid hare!" Dee added.

"Gee, do they always call you stuff like that?" I ask him as we walked through the front door.

"Hm, some days it's way worse than that..." He simply replied.

"Oh..." I reply.

We walked down, about two hallways until we came to a room.

"Here you go.." Elliot said opening the door.

I gasped and I felt my rabbit ears perk up (I had a feeling I was going to have to get used to that). The room was very beautiful. It was better than any other room...or even home I've ever seen. With a nice queen-sized bed. A big window on the wall, to where you'll be able to see the front gate, if you look out to the side. It was all magnificently beautiful...I wish Shelby was here to see it though.

"So, does it suit your liking?" I could hear Elliot ask me.

"Yes, it sure does...thanks, Elliot.." I replied.

"It was no problem at all...I hope you don't mind..me noticing..but I see you have a pair of ears that look a lot like mine."

"Yeah...to be honest...I didn't have them before I got here..when Peter dragged me here I guess they formed upon my head somehow...but I don't mind them... I'm actually growing into liking them.." I replied with a smile as I reached out and petted them, after I sat down on the bed.

"Well, trust me..it probably won't last long...if your like me.." Elliot said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Why is that? Don't you like your own rabbit ears..." I say.

"No! They're just larger than average!" Elliot insisted.

"Okay...Sorry..." I said apologetically, though I don't know what for..how was I supposed to know he didn't like his own rabbit ears.

"No, it's okay...I shouldn't have snapped like that.." Elliot said.

"Is the reason you don't like your ears, because people compare you to Peter White?" I ask, curiously.

Elliot was silent for a moment as he scratched his head.

"Well, is it?" I ask, getting off the bed and coming toward him.

"I gotta go check on the twins.." Elliot said quickly trying to escape I grabbed his purple scarf and dragged him back to my room.

"Your not going to go anywhere until I hear an answer to my question..and I want the truth..." I said.

I was really close to his face, I made it to were he had no choice but to look me dead in the eye and give me the honest truth.

"Okay...I guess I do get a little irritated, when people compare me to him...when there's very little to compare..." He insisted.

"What's there to compare?" I ask with a smile.

He chuckled.

"No I mean seriously...what is there to compare against you two? Peter dragged me from my sister after a fire in my house and brought me to this world and forced me to drink some liquid. While, you. Saved me from being sliced into pieces by two twin brothers, and was the first and only person to show me some hospitality... You are way better than Peter. I'd prefer you over Peter any day." I said, letting go of his scarf, and walking back to my bed.

Elliot was still standing in the middle of the door speechless.

"Weren't you going to go and check on the twins?" I ask.

"Oh..uh..y-yeah..I-I'll make sure the Boss stops by to see you...good night, L-Lyssa..." Elliot closed the door and left.

Although I don't remember bringing it..I searched through my bag, and surprisingly..everything I needed was in there. For I saw a small night gown with little spaghetti straps. I took off my red tank top and blue jeans, and slipped on the night gown. I wasn't tired at first, but it seemed like ever since I slipped on the night gown. I felt sleepy, and my eyes hung heavy. I got under the covers and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

"_Hello, there...Lyssa..." I heard someone say. I looked around, and I couldn't see anyone._

"_Hello...who's there?" I ask out loud._

"_My name's Nightmare..." Nightmare was a short white-gray haired guy. He had an eye patch and was floating all above me._

"_W-What are you doing here...i-in my dream?" I ask._

"_I'm here to tell you things you need to know as you venture around the Country of Hearts." He informed._

"_I guess that's a good thing...but by that look in your...eye...your also here for some bad things.." I said looking at him dead in the eye._

_He chuckled. "Your truly right, my dear...but that's for me to know and for you to figure out..."._

_I lifted my eyebrow and crossed my arms as I observed Nightmare more.._

"_I gotta to now...Blood Dupre is coming, or as the Elliot called 'Boss'." Nightmare said._

_Before I know it he vanishes..and then everything became just one big bright white flash._

* * *

Breathing heavily, I woke up. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Coming..." I replied.

I opened the door. A tall, black spiked hair man, with dark green eyes. He wore a dark-ish white jacket over a buttoned vest which was over another white shirt. He looked rather handsome...but not my type of handsome...to be honest..my type of handsome was Elliot's type of handsome: a bright, cute, sweet face. This guy, who I presume is the "Boss" or "Blood Dupre" is the type of handsome that's dark, mysterious, and...that's all I got.

"Hello..." I greeted.

"Good evening..Elliot told me your name was Lyssa...I'm Blood Dupre..I'm the owner of this mansion...I hope you enjoy your stay here..." Blood said.

"T-Thank you..I am already...really.." I replied.

"Well, that's good...I'm sorry for disturbing you...we'll discuss more in the morning..." Blood said, he grabbed a bit of my hair, and ran his fingers up and down against my thin hair.

"Good night..." He adds as he lets go of the strands of my hair and walks off.

"Good night..." I say sorta squeaky...for some reason after that gesture..I got all speechless. I just shook my head and shut the door. I plummeted to the bed and put the covers over my body. I close my eyes, expecting to see Nightmare again but for some reason he didn't...I had a feeling I was going to be expecting a lot...but only getting a few...or more than ever imagined. All in all, I wanted to learn...why am I here? Why me? What do I need to do to get out of here? Is there even a way out...so many damn questions, but no one will give me the time of day...I hope tomorrow I'll be able to figure out or answer at least one of those questions. Better than being left clueless, as I venture around the Country of Hearts.


End file.
